Life is a Risk
by sandrine
Summary: Life is a risk... I can't tell much about the story, I let you find out by yourselves. Do you take risks in Life?;
1. Chapter 1

**Chapiter 1**

This year had been particularly sluggish, yet the cool weather, the crisp air that embraces the surroundings with their sweetness tell you that autumn is fast approaching. Trees slowly fading into a yellow-green hue, and landscapes turning into a deep tangerine shade filled the eyes of this woman sitting behind her window. She was busy observing the fascinating changes of nature as her reflection displays over the glass.

Over time, wrinkles had etched on her once angelic face, her long white hair held in a chignon, reflected the passing of the years. Her wrinkled hands tapped quickly on the parapet of the window as her eyes watched an old oak tossed by a slight breeze and it's leaves falling on the wet ground.

In a sigh, she leaned back a little more in her chair and let her head landing on the case.  
-How much longer?  
She closed eyes, enjoying the tranquility that filled her routine.  
The tranquility was short-lived. The door suddenly opened, revealing an energetic dark-haired, olive complexioned young woman.

"Grand-Ma?"  
"Here my beloved!"

She rushed to the voice, dancing slightly, with a smile. She kissed the old lady on the forehead and knelt at her feet.

"How are you today grandma?"  
"I'm fine. I'm fine.

With these words, she gently tapped the hands of her granddaughter which had glided on her knees.

"Do you need something?"  
"Thank you Sarah, I'm good. You seem to be in a very good mood today."

The young woman laughed, showing teeth of a perfect whiteness. Her eyes were shinning.

"Let's say that the day went well. I am weighed down with work though."  
"And you will be finally graduating at the end of the year. I'm so proud of you."

Time passed so quickly. It seemed it was only yesterday she was still this little pink baby in her arms. She brushed Sarah's cheek with her trembling hand, outlining a tender smile.

"Thank you, grandma."

The old lady was her solace her whole life. Always there when she was needed, giving her advice the best she could. Her wisdom and her experience guiding her, helping her to flourish, to be herself without fear or regret. It will undoubtedly leave a huge blank when she would go permanently. At that thought a shadow passed in her eyes, and her throat dried up.

" What's the matter my dear? Something is wrong?"

As taken by surprise, Sarah flinched.

" Oh no… No, grandma, everything is fine."  
"Well, what's new with you? And Steven---has he finally proposed?"

Embarrassed, the young woman blushed, and broke a nervous laugh while she pushed her ebony scattered on her shoulders with her hand.

" What do you mean by that? Steven is just a friend… a very good friend… my best friends in fact. He…"

The old lady furrowed her eyebrows slightly with a sceptical look.

"There's nothing more I swear."  
"The way he looks at you doesn't fool anybody, though. You aren't indifferent to him either."  
"We've known each other for years. He is my confidante, my best friend. We share many things together but there is nothing between us."

She listened to her granddaughter while smiling.

"There has never been anything. Well…… we kissed once… Oh, but nothing serious… we were just a little too drunk and we got carried away… but it didn't go further. I'm sure he will find someone good."

Her flow of speech which had accelerated slowing gradually

"Steven is funny, caring, nice, and honest. He always knows how to boost morale. He is romantic…"

As she enumerated his qualities, her gaze glowed. Her eyes were sparkling, her cheeks blushing.

"Do you love him?"

Surprised by the question, the young woman swallowed and almost choked.

"Grandma! But……… What are you… it is totally different. We come from two opposing worlds. There was nothing…"  
"And you are not answering my question. Do you love him?"

Sarah lowered her eyes, searching her words.

"And if actually I do love him... If I actually I do feel more than friendship for him, and things do not work between us? I will lose my best friend! We would lose everything we have! I do not want to take this risk…"

Affected by the plight of her granddaughter, the old lady tightened her hands on hers.

"Sarah… What if it does work between you and it works amazingly? What if it's the love story of your life, the one you have been waiting for forever? Life is a risk, my dear."

Seeing that her words did not appear to convince the girl, she tried another approach.

"Let me tell you a story. The story of a couple that I knew a few years ago…"


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the song that inspired me for this chapiter:

**.com/watch?v=eUwTdqPkluY**

**Chapter 2**

New York was all covered with dazzling white snow. It was indeed a beautiful sight! Seeing the white landscape in contrast with the colours of the buildings was fascinating. The cloudless blue sky, the sign of glorious day, began to darken as the sun declined.  
The young woman pushed a golden strand of her hair that tickled her face. Seated at her desk, she sighed with exasperation, slightly massaging the temples with her long thin fingers. She read the same sentence for the umpteenth time but couldn't concentrate on the material. Scolding herself, she read the words aloud as a last resort to absorb what she was reading. The day had been intense, the phone rang non-stop, customers required last minute changes in their contracts, and a new budget sat waiting to be analyzed, without the help of her secretary who had not returned from a three day lunch.  
This scenario and the gruelling long working hours had been going on for 3 weeks. She was missing her family. The children were still in bed when she leaves in the morning, and they're fast asleep by the time she returns in the evening. She had even missed her son's parents' meeting in school.  
The colourful graphics were dancing in front of her eyes, becoming increasingly blurry. She blinked a couple of times to adjust her vision to the hue, but it was futile. With two elbows on her desk, she massaged her temples.  
"It's useless, I need a break".  
She leaned back heavily on her chair pads, removing her glasses which she put on top of the current client's file. She let her heavy eyelids fall slowly to relax her eyes.

"Only a minute… Just a minute", she thought.

She usually prevails over tiredness, often with the help of caffeine, but this time she came out the loser in the battle. She let her muscles relax. She immediately lapsed into peaceful drowsiness.  
She suddenly jumped, emerging from a guilty lethargy. Did someone knock on the door? Or had she dreamt it? She remained motionless. Knocks kept pounding. Not receiving any reply, the visitor half-opened the door.  
A dark-haired man, with an athletic physique poked his head on the slightly opened-door. Seeing her, he smiled and went in.

"Good evening"

Surprised, she sat up quickly.

"Good evening! What are you doing in New York?"  
"I was in the neighbourhood…"

She looked at him suspiciously.

"Humm…"

"Okay, I wasn't in the neighborhood… I came to see you"

"What's the matter? Is there a problem?"

"Well… yes, indeed there is a problem"

She rushed towards him anxiously.

"My God! The kids!"

He could not help but smile.

"No, don't worry, they are fine"

She gave him a confused look. He smiled and continued.

"The problem is ... my friend is killing herself with work and she needed a rest"

Relieved, the young woman sighed.

"That's it? You came here to tell me that?"

So much work was waiting; she could not believe he was disturbing her for that.

"Yes, and to take you home with me. At this point, you won't hold out, you have to take a break."

He gazed at her with his black eyes, afraid of her refusal.

How could she blame him, he was concerned about her. Touched by his thoughtfulness, she softened.

"It is very nice, thank you. But I have to…"

"No, that's enough!"

He cut her off.

"I don't want to hear any protest. I said that I'll bring you back; therefore I will bring you back"

"But…"

"Don't force me to carry you!"

He pretended to approach her.

"Ok. Ok. Let me just take my purse and my coat."

She laughed while gripping her handbag, lying on the corner of her desk.

Once outside, she whiffed a large bowl of fresh air. Even if it was icy, she felt invigorated. Her headache died down instantly.

"You're right, I feel better already."

He made a gesture with his hands which meant: "I told you."

After a few steps away, they climbed into a black vehicle. The night had already set in. The car turned to the left, then to the right. The young woman sank in her seat, leaning her head back. It would be good to relax. With eyes half-closed, she focused on the languorous music from the radio.  
He said nothing. Both hands on the wheel, he followed the road, turning his head occasionally to look at her, happy to see that she was beginning to loosen up. He had a brilliant idea. He turned the wheel to the right to go into a small side street, which sparked an immediate reaction from the young woman.

"What are you doing? This isn't the right way to go home"

She straightened up perfectly wide-awake.

"We have to do a stop over."  
"A stop-over?"

Seeing she wasn't getting any response, she remained frozen, scrutinizing every detail of the urban landscape. She was very familiar with New York; she also realized that even if they take a different street each time, they were only going around.  
She furrowed her eyebrows.  
He was laughing inside at his joke.  
The car finally stopped.

"But what does…? This is Central Park?"  
"Yes. I'm kidnapping you for a moment."

He quickly went out of the vehicle and get round it to open the passenger door. He reached out his hand.

"Madame"

She took it even though she was clueless about what was happening.

"Your coach awaits."

Before her, a coachman stood, wearing a uniform, accompanied by a horse-drawn carriage filled of red satin, which was attached to two magnificent ebony horses. The man with the hat opened the back door and waited.  
Open mouthed, the young woman didn't move.

"But…"

"I thought a short ride would be good for you."  
"You have arranged a ride in horse-drawn carriage in Central Park for me?"

His only answer was to take her hand and helped to get on the horse-drawn carriage. Inside, they looked at each other in silence.  
Her whole life, no man had ever done such a thing. She was touched, moved. No words seemed adequate to express what she felt at the moment.  
A slight tremor announced their departure. Neither one dared to speak. The horses' hooves gave a slight thudding sound hitting the asphalt as they slowly progressed. Some joggers, who came off steam after a day of work, overtook them.

The man finally broke the silence.

"Isn't it a wonderful evening? Look at the sky!"

She looked up.  
The stars were shining amidst the dark sky. The gleaming moonlight shone a light blue hue over them.  
The young woman said nothing as she watched the man beside her, the man without whom she would have given up long ago.

"Thank you. Lately, I admit that I have worked too much… all those problems at the office… I need to slow down."

He looked at her.

"That's what friends are for. I couldn't stand idly and see my best friend slowly extinguish herself."

"I'm lucky."

A smile was his only answer. Renewed silence wrapped them. They could hear the distant screams and laughter of skaters rolling on the frozen lake.  
Despite her heavy coat, the young woman felt a chill. It was certainly a beautiful evening, despite the cold marking its ominous presence.

"You're shivering?"  
"Just a bit cold."  
"Wait."

They huddled a little closer, closing his arm around her, trying the best he could to keep her warm.

"Here. Are you better?"  
"Much better. Thank you."

Their breath turned into white smoke from the cold mixed with the air.  
She was beautiful, swaddled in her big overcoat. Her hair scattered over her shoulders, made her even more beautiful and sensual. He gave a few minutes observing her. Her perfect face dazzled him. The outline of her lips so well drawn, her chocolate eyes mirroring his image in their dark pools, seeing his image in those beautiful dark pools made him feel frivolous. He noticed that her cheeks had turned pink, so did her nose. The cool wind must have caused this. Or was it the fact of being in his arms? He couldn't resist any longer, he gently placed his lips on the tip of her cold nose.  
The young woman was surprised by this gesture. From the way he was watching her the last few minutes, she expected something else. But the warm feeling of his moist mouth against her skin quickly drove away her disappointment. He was so handsome. She was drowning in his eyes and was losing herself with each sizzling look. When he pulled away from her, she saw his hand move to her face and felt his soft caress. His thumb hardly brushed her, but the excitement that swept her turned her stomach up side down. An intense heat travelled through her, all her senses, now awake, were seeking only one thing. But his hand just drew a golden strand away from her forehead.  
The horse-drawn carriage crossed an underpass.  
From a distance, a gentle melody came to their ears. The notes of a guitar melody rang through the air and became clearer as they progressed. A crystalline voice came along.

_Somewhere over the Rainbow  
Way up high  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby _

"Oh I love this song!"

She started to hum, but thought better of it.  
He smiled and took over.

_Somewhere over the Rainbow  
Skies are Blue _

Closer to the hollow of her ear, almost in a whisper:

_And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true_

She smiled shyly. His deep voice tickled her ears. She felt the warmth of his breath on her skin; he slipped his hand in hers and held it tight.  
The crystalline voice became louder. They saw a young girl, a guitar slung over her shoulder, swaying to the tune of the notes. She wore fingerless gloves. Her delicate fingers strumming the guitar, playing a harmonious melody.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And Wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me_.

"Shall we dance?"

Surprised by this question, she mumbled a few incomprehensible words and did not have time to reply that he already had asked to the coach to stop the vehicle.  
The mittens girl continued going through the nylon strings, smiling at the couple facing her. Behind her, the almost frozen lake reflected the lunar circle dancing as the breeze brushed the water surface.  
The man wrapped his arm around the young woman's body while enlacing his hand in hers and laying it on his chest. They caught each other's eyes for a moment before they parted, embarrassed.  
Only the guitar guided their steps. They twirled, his mouth brushing her cheek, he continued in a whisper:

_Somewhere Over the Rainbow  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the Chimney Tops  
That's where you'll find me_

She closed her eyes, rested her head in the hollow of his neck, where she was able to smell the musk scent of his skin. That scent overwhelmed her. She felt wonderful in his arm. The cold had left her now. She was listening to; listening to her body, her heart. It was just the two of them now, he was there singing for her.  
He pulled away from her ear, and gazed at her intensely, while the rocking her to the sound of the gentle melody. Almost in a whisper, the words barely touching his lips:

_If happy little blue birds fly  
Beyon the Rainbow  
Why, oh Why Can't I? _

The caresses of the darkness took them and they let themselves go to the sound of a young mittens girl's crystalline voice, bathed in the soft light of the moon of December.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the song that inspired that last chapiter:

**.com/watch?v=fmjULeODgqc**  
**.com/watch?v=gAuwdcADcIU**

Chapter 3

"And...?" asked Sarah inquiringly.

The old woman gazed at Sarah. "And… they finished the walk and returned home."  
"That's all?"  
"Yes my dear, nothing else happened."  
"These two seemed to be more than friends though. They were in love. It was obvious."  
"It was obvious to everyone except to them. Their friendship was precious; they didn't want to risk losing everything."  
"Hey, my story has nothing to do with this! I ..."  
"I didn't say anything," she smiled to the young girl.  
"But have they finally... I mean later, something happened?" asked Sarah.  
"Yes. It took 7 long years but eventually they found each other. They lived their love as intensively as possible. Their passion never fading, their love growing stronger by the day. But like all stories, there is always a cloud that lurks. Everything was going for the better, until one day life came between them."

The old lady broke off, turned her head to admire the fall landscape through the glass. Sarah waited silently for her grandmother to continue.

"He had to leave to follow his dream. He needed to take the chance of his life."  
"What? He left for a job? Why?"  
"Sometimes people do anything for love. It was she who pushed him to leave, to take the chance of a new life, a new career offered to him. She knew that it was his dream. She loved him more than anything that even if it hurt, she let him go to find his destiny."  
"Why didn't she go with him?"  
"She tried but it did not work out. It wasn't her place. Her life was somewherelse."  
"So their story ended like that?" Sarah asked in disappointment.  
"Yes." was her grandmother's only reply.  
"So grandma, if I understood your story correctly, they risked their friendship, they lived their love story and ended up separated?! That proves my theory of not taking the risk to be the best."

The old woman burst out laughing.

"What? Did I say something funny?"  
"You're right, they risked everything. But over the sleepless nights she spent crying, wishing the man she loved more than anything was by her side, one thing became obvious in her eyes, the risk they took was worth it. Their love was wonderful. She had lived and experienced things that she never would have believed possible. Even if it did not last, even if she would never seen him again, she felt alive and happy when they were together. He changed her life, their love changed her life. Just for that, if she had to relive her life, she would not have changed anything. No regret, nor remorse... Life is most worthy to be lived if we take some risks, it makes life more meaningful.  
"Yeah right..." uttered the young lady in sarcasm.

Sarah wasn't convinced. But the old lady knew that her message would eventually sink in, her story would give her granddaughter something to think about, and soon it will serve its purpose.  
The sound of a door slamming interrupted their conversation and a deep voice echoed.

"Is anybody home?"  
"Over here!" yelled Sarah.

He followed the voice and found them in the den, sitting by the window.

"Sarah! Aren't you ready yet? Your parents are waiting for you."  
"Yes, I'm going. I just came seen if grandma needed something."

She patted her grandmother's wrinkled hands and stood up.

"I'm off, I'll meet you there", she told her grandmother.

She laid a kiss on her grandmother's cheek.  
She was about to leave and then stopped.

"By the way ... who was this couple?"

But before the old woman opened her mouth, the girl cut her off.

"Oh… it doesn't matter, really."

Then like a tornado, she was out and running.

"She looks more and more like her Aunt," he commented with a smile.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She looked up and contemplated the man whose blond hair had given way to a grizzled hair.

"Yes darling, I'm ready."

He helped her to stand up and offered her his arm. He escorted her to the foyer where her cane was awaiting her, not that it was essential, but still a great help.

"Oh wait! I need my purse. I forgot it upstairs."  
"I'll get it," he said, leaving her and hurriedly climbing up the stairs.

The old woman felt dizzy. She braced herself on the old desk and closed her eyes. In the distance she heard a faint melody.

_Somewhere over the rainbow __  
__Skies are blue _

She smiled as she listened to the words. Everything came flooding back to her...

_That's where you'll find me _

A tunnel...  
**  
****"Because I love you!"**

Then the whispers, the sweet, gentle voice with a dear Brooklyn accent.

_And the dreams that you dare to dream __  
__Really do come true. _  
**  
****"We can't make this work… it's over "**

_That's where you'll find me _

A man in a tuxedo. A kiss.

_**"I love you. The only thing I resented is being without you." **_

Two tears fell down her cheeks. She opened her eyes, getting out of a dream, her vision still filled with blurry images. She wiped her face quickly with her hand when she heard the footsteps getting closer.

"Here it is."  
"Thank you."

He opened the door and offered his arm to her.

"We have to hurry. I would not want the matriarch of the family to be late, we don't celebrate every day your ..."  
"Ay oh- oh Ay! I thought that I had raised you better than that!"  
"Oh Yes I forgot, never mention a Lady's age".  
They laughed as they closed the door behind them.

The sunlight filled the whole room. It was bathed in the beautiful colors of fall. The sun's rays through the glass, illuminated the photos on the oak table. They brushed the face of a dark-haired man, full of life, laughing out loud, his arms around a woman with a rounded belly, her golden hair flying in the wind as she shared the man's laughter.  
The sun came down a little more and stopped on the cherubic pink face of a brown-haired smiling child looking up at the couple passionately gazing at each other. The blond woman had her fingers buried in the man's ebony hair.  
Slowly the rays slid and then touched the features of the same man, whose black hair had become the shade of salt and pepper; a few wrinkles lined his handsome face. He had his arms proudly around a brown-haired young man who was wearing a blue robe, brandishing a roll of paper laced with a red ribbon. The blond woman, by the other side of the young man, lovingly looking at him.  
Soon darkness falls.  
The few remaining rays are laid on the couple, alone this time. The time seemed to have accelerated. They now both have white hair and wrinkles all over their faces. They stare at each other with love and adoration, their love not dwindling over the years.  
The sun's rays were running, they lay over several pictures of the old woman. On each photograph, she was surrounded by many young people, children and grandchildren. The man had disappeared from the photos.  
An ultimate ray focused on the last image. A young woman with dark olive complexion, smiling. Underneath was a silver plate that read:

_"Sarah Micelli, Best student of Fairfield High School" _

Darkness filled the room. Shouts and laughter echoed. Melodies wandered in the air. Memories, love and tenderness this home had witnessed, resurfaced.  
A murmur slowly slipped over the course of a breeze escaping from the window ajar:

_And when my life in over __  
__Remember when we were together __  
__We were alone and I was singing this song for you_


End file.
